Lauren's Twilight
by brodydude16
Summary: Laurens POV of twilight withsome added letters to Edward!
1. Chapter 1

TWILIGHT Laurens pov.

I live in the small town of Forks so of course its big news when the chief of police's daughter is coming to live with her dad. My name is Lauren Mallory the most popular

girl at forks high. my best friend (so not as popular) Jessica.

I'm beautiful Long Blond hair (Like corn silk) loosing my tan!

blue eyes!

but of course for the day Isabella Swan had to take all of the attention!

from all the girls and boy! Jessica walking and laughing with her

probably just hanging out with her for attention. NO NO NO she has everone staring at her and now Edward Cullen too! but it looks like death glares YES!

my next class was biology ew Isabella is in my class! of course she has to sit next to Edward! he looks like she just stabbed him with a pencil. I whispered to Mike. as we left class Mike said to Isabella (who I guess likes to be called Bella) did you stab Edward Cullen with a pencil? No way did he just use that! MIKE! I'll get him back later!

Cullen wasn't in school for the next week, Bella probably did something!

but he was there today and actually talking to her and smiling! NO! of course Mike wasn't happy either he liked Bella. a few days passed and Edward seemed to get along with Bella and at lunch sat with her! Eh.

I decided to write him a letter!

Dear Edward,

I know you don't really like Bella you were just trying to make me jealous.

well it worked now I want you. sit with me in the cafeteria.

Love Lauren

my beautiful hand writing.

I sent it to him so he would get it by tomorrow.

I was sitting at a separate table so me and Edward could be alone!

he walked in, wait were was he going…. over to a different table alone, ah so he wants me to come sit with him.

I got up with my tray to go sit with him.

once I got to his table he said: sorry Lauren I'm saving that seat for Bella.

I hated the way he said her name!

I decided to send him another note once I got home.

this will be perfect.


	2. Chapter 2

TWILIGHT Laurens pov.

Chapter 2

Dear Eddie!

I know I said I liked you but I've changed my mind

I hate you don't talk to me and don't try to talk to me about this note

pretend US never happened, maybe go out with maybe Lauren she's awesome!

-Isabella

* * *

yeah, now they will never be together!

and me and him can be the prettiest couple in the town of forks!

THE NEXT DAY!

so again I sat alone knowing that Edward would surly come sit with me.

but like last time he walked in and sat at THAT table once again I grabbed my tray and walked over to him this time not bothering for an innovation to sit down.

I put on extra special make up for him today!

Hi Edward. I said sweetly!

Lauren. he said in a tone I didn't understand.

so I was wonderin..

right then I was cut off from what I was saying because Bella came up.

hey Edward. she said.

Bella finally! he said.

what! did he not get the note! Mike better have delivered it!

Lauren do you mind? he said

of course I minded but keeping my cool,

no I don't I said!

I got up and went and sat next to tyler.

how could Bella just come and steal my life! or what my life should have been.

she had Edward and that wouldn't do!

one more note couldn't hurt.

Dear Edward

Isabella is not the right girl for you I hope you understand where I'm coming from

as your father I have to not give you my blessing.

you need someone more like Lauren Mallory she's such a bright girl and talented to

she has everything you need.

just ask her out.

Carlisle.

he'd at least listen to his father.

The next day I decided to not sit by my self and I gave the note to the mail-man and not to mike. Edward came up to me.

Lauren will you go to the movies with me?

Yes! I almost yelled!

finally!!!!!!!

Edwards POV. this note thing from Lauren was getting ridiculous so I decided to go out with her and play the best prank ever (with Emmett's help of course)

well tomorrow at the movies was going to be fun + it will get Lauren off my back.


	3. Chapter 3

Authors note: sorry I'm not going to have a prank because I can't think of any so Edwards plan is just to get her to stop liking him. so sorry!

Laurens pov.

wow he finally realized that it was me he wanted! Yes

first I had to tell Jessica.

Jess! I yelled running towards her

Guess who just asked me out?

umm…Tyler?

No! EDWARD freaking Cullen!

no way! Lauren that's amazing!

I know I am!

what are you going to wear?

I have something in mind…..haha

What?!?!

you'll see.

what have I gotten myself into…..

Alice!

do you know what I'm going to do?

Yes I do, you idiot, what do you think your doing!

well I thought it would get her off my back!

NO she will want you more! and she will just be horribly embarrassed witch I'm not saying is a bad thing but……what if Bella finds out?

She won't.

HELLO! Laurens already bragging to the whole school.

I didn't think this through! what do I do?

well I have a plan………

I was getting ready for my date with my Eddie

I put on some smoking skinny jeans a pink halter top and pumps (purple)

I looked hot!

so he told me to meet him at the movies….I wonder why he didn't pick me up.

well here I am waiting at the front doors and I see Edward,Alice and Jasper, Rosalie and Emmett, walking up to me! wtf This is a tripple date!

dang Rosalie and her beauty! I was in my own world of beautiful though that she couldn't comprehend! ha.

well we ended up sitting near the front, I really had to pee but I didn't want to move away from Edward! I'm sure he was going to put his arm around me soon!

oh no this is a scary movie! well at least I'm jumpy maybe that way I'll just sneakily jump into Edwards arms!

shoot hes in the house! RUN! idiot girl! leave the kids save yourself!

*jump* oh no I could feel the pee quickly running down my legs!

I'll be right back I have to use the restroom. I told Edward

why was he chuckling he couldn't see that I have peed!

I made it to the bathroom trying to clean my self up as much as I could.

dang it someones coming….. Lauren? I heard my name…. it was Alice

are you okay Lauren? did the movie scare you?

no I'm just fine, LEAVE!

I jumped in the nearest stall and tore off my pants running toilet paper over my legs, good thing I kept an extra pair of pants in my bag..

shoot where are they?

there only was a knee length skirt.

it would do for now.

I pulled out the skit and put it on.

there I was perfect! anyway I could blame the smell on the guy sitting in front of us.

I went back and whipped my seat be fore I sat in it.

I watched the rest of the movie fine.

at the end Alice said: Lauren did you change your outfit?

no. I said, of course the evil little pixie would notice! always wearing her designer brands from Italy, uh!

why is the ground wet under your seat? Edward aksed.

I have no idea.

Emmett:I think someone got a little bit to scared! haha

could this get more embarrassing!

F my life!

authors note:

so what did ya think? sorry there so short!

so I think I might start doing someone elses POV any ideas? (for a different story?) -Jess


End file.
